


Ho Ho Hold up!

by skeleteen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, F/M, Feel-good, Happy Ending, Holiday Special, Is There a Santa Fandom?, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, M/M, One Shot, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Santa Crashes His Sleigh, Santa is Real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleteen/pseuds/skeleteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Santa was real. With everything from werewolves to banshees running around Beacon Hills, a dude in a red suit shouldn’t have surprised Stiles, but he’s staring at the crashed sleigh like it’s a bomb.</p><p>A little Teen Wolf Christmas Special to brighten up your holidays, featuring the OG pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho Ho Hold up!

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing I wrote tonight. Enjoy!

Of course Santa was real. With everything from werewolves to banshees running around Beacon Hills, a dude in a red suit shouldn’t have surprised Stiles, but he’s staring at the crashed sleigh like it’s a bomb.

“Hello?” He calls out to the vehicle wreckage. Is it a vehicle if it’s magic? It’s kind of like a spaceship, but are those considered vehicles? Stiles thinks so. About nine reindeer are sprawled across the cold, brown ground, thankfully alive.

“Oh, gingersnaps!” A raspy voice curses, and a fat man suddenly pulls himself out from under a large, red sac. He has a large, fluffy white beard and rosy cheeks that make him look almost cartoonish. Stiles tilts his head at the stranger’s all red snowsuit. _Well that’s some fashion choice. He kind of looks like…_ Stiles pauses in his thoughts to grimace at what he knows must be true. The man standing in front of him is _Santa Claus._

It’s December twenty third, and night time at that, meaning there was only a few hours before it’s time for Santa to close up shop for his holiday.

“Are you the big man from the North Pole?” Stiles questions warily, squinting his eyes as if that will make the sight in front of him any less bizarre.

“Oh, you’re a _nice_ boy. I know exactly who you are.” The old man practically purrs, and Stiles makes a sour face at the choice of words.

“If I didn’t assume you have magical naughty or nice scales in your brain, that sentence would come off as strongly pedophilic. You should keep those thoughts to yourself.” Stiles raises an eyebrow as Santa moves closer until he’s standing in front of him, or _below_ him, as he can’t be more than 163 cm.

“He’s already helping me! Would you look at that, Dasher?” He gestures to a reindeer that was standing up. “My name is Nicholas, though I’m sure you already know to call me Santa. These are my reindeer: Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, and Rudolph!”

Stiles nods slowly. “What exactly do you need help with?”

“I need a place to crash.” He smiles sheepishly. “I’m in a bit of a spit with Jack Frost and he turned the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy against me. He never comes to California; he _hates_ places where it isn’t supposed to snow, so…”

“You thought you could get cozy with the Hale pack?” Stiles supplies for him.

“Yes!” He cries joyously, “C’mon, my reindeer, follow this nice little elf boy to his Alpha’s home!”

“I’m completely human, though some days I wonder how that’s possible.” He clarifies, chuckling. “Why do you assume I would lead you to my Alpha?”

Santa shrugs. “I already know you were on your way there, you’ve got Derek Hale written all over your dreams. You’re _dating!_ ”

Stiles shrugs. “Whatever, I don't know why I would expect there to be privacy with magic. Though I do want to ask politely that you stay out of my dreams – they can be embarrassing.”

“Tell me about it.” He scoffs, and Stiles flushes.

☆

“I asked you to come over to hang out and you brought _Santa_ with you?” Derek stares at Stiles like he accidentally adopted a puppy, which isn’t a look he’s new to seeing.

Stiles smiles up at his boyfriend. “And Dasher, Dancer, Prancer…”

“I get it.” He rolls his eyes. “But why?”

“He needs a place to stay.” He pouts, leaning into Derek’s embrace. “He said I’m on the nice list.”

“Oh, you are most _definitely_ on the naughty list for this.” Derek laughs, pressing a light kiss to Stiles’ forehead. “It’s not a real Hale pack holiday if something doesn’t go wrong, though, so let’s do this.”

Stiles beams until he hears cooing from the doorway, where Santa stood with a glass of milk in his hand.

“You two are so cute.” He smiles. “It makes me miss the Mrs. Do you have any cookies?”

Derek lets out a tired sigh and Stiles knows it’s taking everything in him to not tell him to get out. “The cupboard next to the sink has some chocolate chip.”

“You know the way to my heart, Hale!” The jolly man calls after him as he leaves.

☆

 _Elf_ is playing in the background on the TV because Stiles insisted it would be hilarious for when the pack questioned Father Christmas. Derek sent a mass text to invite them all over as soon as Santa left to get cookies.

“Did you crash?” Allison asks, leaning against Scott on the love seat.

“I knew where I was going to land, I just didn’t do it quite right.” He chuckles heartily. “My sleigh will be fine to ride tomorrow once my reindeer have had a good night's rest.”

“What did you do to piss of Jack Frost?” Jackson narrows his eyes at Santa. Lydia smacks him in the shoulder and he shrugs. “What? I just want to know if we are on the right side here.”

“I called him inadequate because, you know, his job is to keep things cold and global warming is still a thing.” Santa raises an eyebrow at Jackson. “I respect your concern though, Whittemore.”

Erica laughs, shaking with giggles against Boyd’s side. “Oh, he said that in a _naughty list_ voice!”

“Did not!” Jackson protested.

“How come nobody believes in you?” Lydia purses her pink lips, ignoring Jackson's huffing.

Scott glares at her. “Lydia! Don’t be rude to our guest!”

Santa looks embarrassed, glancing to Derek and Stiles for a way out of the question, but Derek just raises his hands in a surrender position, nodding for him to answer.

“Once you stop believing, I stop giving. My job is pretty easy, actually. It’s more than just a few surprise gifts under the tree. Most parents and charities take care of that, I just give a little push of luck during the season to people who need it.” He shrugs. “I can’t help it if people don’t believe, but there’s something magical about the season that nobody can deny.”

Stiles smiles at the intertwined limbs of his boyfriend and him, nodding at the statement. He glances up briefly to see his friends in similar situations, small grins on their faces either looking at their lover or the lights and decorations around the room.

“I think we can all agree on that.” Derek mumbles, pressing his lips into Stiles’ neck and leaving a gentle kiss.

☆

“Thank you for your hospitality, Alpha Hale.” Santa nods at Derek, stepping into his sleigh. He had fixed it up at some point in the early hours of the morning and waited until Derek and Stiles woke before he started getting ready to leave.

Derek nods back, wrapping an arm around Stiles, who shivered lightly under a cool breeze.

“Watch out for tomorrow!” He laughs, adjusting his giant sac of gifts. “I’ll make sure you get a good gift!”

“You gave me a good holiday story to tell my future kids.” Stiles rolls his eyes, resting most of his body weight onto Derek’s chest. “That’s priceless.”

“Kids?” Derek raises an eyebrow at Stiles.

Santa smiles deviously. “Maybe I’ll get you a crib!”

Stiles’ face flushes and he covers it with his hands. When he removes them, there’s no trace of Santa in front of him.

“I can see why Jack Frost wouldn’t like that guy.” He mumbles.

“I think he’s got spunk.” Derek grins.

“Did you just say _spunk?_ ” Stiles pulls away from his boyfriends’ grip, walking away from the porch and towards the house’s front door. “I’m dating an old man!”

“Does that put you on the naughty list?” Derek follows after him, holding in a laugh.

“We are _not_ having kinky Christmas sex after meeting Santa Claus!” Stiles exclaims.

Derek lets the laugh escape his mouth at that, and Stiles turns and stares at him for a while, taking in the sight. 

_There really is something magical about the season._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
